Ways To Annoy
by ParaWolf
Summary: Ten ways to annoy each vampire diaries characters. This is a one-shot but if you have any requests, please feel free to say so in a review and we will add them. We swear its funny... but then again... we are easily amused... R&R


**Authors Note: This took us a while... we really are clueless... reviews will make us feel better thanks... **

_**Hope you find it funny...  
>Luv Devon and Ebony<strong>_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>10 Ways To Annoy Damon:<strong>

Steal his leather jacket

Stab him with some wooden pencils

Say everyone thinks he is gay

Boost about being Team Stefan

Tell him that he is not a bad boy, he is geeky

Yell 'Murderer' every time you see him in public

Act like your trying to compel him just to annoy him

Shout at him to 'Eat wood!' or 'Bite me!' when he gets on peoples nerves

Steal his ring and dance outside with it in the sun when he is watching

Throw vervain at him and scream 'Burn baby, burn!'

* * *

><p><strong>10 Ways To Annoy Stephan:<strong>

Ask why Elena is kissing Damon…

Whenever he feeds from a rabbit, cry and yell 'Not the bunnies!'

Ask him why he doesn't dress like normal people

Tell him Elena is back with Matt

Boost about being Team Damon

Give him an essay on why everyone loves Damon more than him… including Elena

Call him Steven instead of Stefan

Say 'You're so pale, you should go outside more!' to him

Give him a yappy dog and say it reminds you off him

Tell him he is a 'goodie two shoes!'

* * *

><p><strong>10 Ways To Annoy Elena:<strong>

Call her Katherine every time you see her

Ask her why she is soooooo whiny

Tell her Stefan has turned evil

Ask her why she tries to look like Barbie

Complain how Stefan has such an ugly face

Go on and on about how Damon is so unbelievably hot and fit

Say Stephan thinks he is to good for her

Knock her unconscious and blame it on Damon

Tell her that Bonnie thinks she is a stuck up bitch

Tell her that she should really wake up from her fantasy life, because VAMPIRES DON'T EXIST!

* * *

><p><strong>10 Ways To Annoy Bonnie:<strong>

Ask her why she looks and acts soooooo babyish

Say she join Hogwarts with Harry Potter

Dress up as a witch on Halloween and say 'I'm Bonnie!'

Whisper to her 'I know you used a spell to get rid of your warts!'

Tell her that Damon only pretended to like her as a joke

Throw water at her and claim 'Well, it worked in the Wizard Of Oz.'

Tie her to a pole and say 'Burn witch!'

Show her some magic tricks you learnt and boost how much better you are than her

Set something on fire and blame it on Bonnie by saying 'I see that someone's angry…'

Tell her that Elena feels sorry for her and that's why she's friends with her, not because she likes her

* * *

><p><strong>10 Ways To Annoy Katherine:<strong>

Insist that Elena is so much better and prettier than her

Tell her that Stefan wants to see her when he doesn't

Say 'Hi Elena' whenever you see her

Call her 'Cat' as a nickname and meow when you see her

Tell her that Elena is dead then when she appears say 'Ohmigod! She has come back from the dead!'

Ask her how old she is then tell her that she is an old woman

Dye her hair grey and claim 'Fate has caught up on you…'

Tell her she could be a supermodel then gasp and say 'Sorry… I thought you were Elena!'

Moan that she always copies Elena and needs to get her own style because its sad

Tell her to grow some balls. Then kick her in the crouch and scream 'I thought you were a guy!'

* * *

><p><strong>10 Ways To Annoy Matt:<strong>

Say 'Why does your mum always made-out, with people half your age?'

Tell him that Stefan's hair-cut is more original

Tell him that Caroline is plotting to turn him into a vampire

Say to him that Stefan is raping Elena

Paint flowers and rainbows on his car

Say its his fault that Vicky died

Kiss him then say it was like kissing a dead fish

Tell him that his mum wanted to put him up for adoption

Call the police and say you found Vicky's dead body in his room

Stick pictures of Elena everywhere in his room then show Elena and say 'He has been stalking you all his life!'

* * *

><p><strong>10 Ways To Annoy Caroline:<strong>

Tell her that she was Matt's rebound girl

Say to her that Damon wants to get back together with her

Tell her Bonnie cast a spell on her to make her look ugly to everyone

Tell her that Matt's mum is trying to make everyone call her a slut

Break all the heals off her shoes so she can't walk on them

Steal everything from her wardrobe apart from the nice stuff and say 'It's not like you needed it.'

Give her a tattoo that says 'Rebound girl.'

Ask her if she knew that Elena stole her Barbie dolls when she was younger…

Tell her that Damon thinks he is too sexy for her and she should die alone

Complain that she looks like a toddler dressed up in her mums clothes

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeeeey. Its Devon and Ebony... we would really like YOU to REVIEW. If you don't have to have an account to review... just click on the button... if you don't do this it shows how you can't understand simple words such as YOU and REVIEW. ;)<strong>


End file.
